Cuando estoy cerca de tí
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu mejor amiga está mojada ante ti? Pierdes la cabeza y tu mundo se pone de cabeza solo con ver unos atributos mientras por otro lado esa amiga tomará ventaja de la situación Yuri Sutil Candy x Annie


Candy estaba en el baño del hogar de Pony, de hecho era una de sus tantas visitas al orfanato donde pasaba como mínimo menos de tres días a veces ayudando o jugando con los niños aunque también en ocasiones visitaba a algunos vecinos conocidos. Por ahora estaba bañando a Miena, la perra San Bernando y vieja mascota del señor McGregor pero actualmente es la segunda mascota oficial después de Clin.

Candy echaba suficiente jabón sobre el pelo frondoso de la enorme canina aunque el pequeño Clin decidió ir a ayudarla para enjabonar el resto del cuerpo de la San Benardo, la rubia usó la regadera para quitar todo el jabón mientras se encargaba a toda marcha de intentar atrapar algunos rastros de pelos aunque se llevaba sus lavadas.

El animal decidió entonces sacudirse su pelo en plena ducha mientras Candy se cubría infructuosamente su cara con sus brazos pero el resto de su ropa llevaba la peor parte, al menos no era una de esas ropas de marca o vestidos de presentación, era su pijama el cual consistía en una camiseta blanca, una sudadera roja arramangadas un poco hasta las rodillas y descalza.

La ojiverde forcejeó un poco con el animal que no quería dejarse bañar pero tenía que evitar que la enorme canina se ensuciara así como así en los bosques o hasta en la misma colina jugando con los demás niños, al menos sabía dar muestras de que aparte de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, la pecosa ojiverde hacía de su presencia y palabra una ley dura la cual era imposible no romper.

Finalmente la enorme San Bernando aceptó y una vez recibió otras rondas de jaboneo y ducha hasta que finalmente volvió a sacudirse, nuestra pecosa dramática le limpió todo su cuerpo con una de las tantas toallas y le exigió que fuera a dormir en su cama y de Clin ya estaba como una espuma peluda debido a las duchadas dadas sobre Miena cosa que hizo a reír a la pecosa, la respuesta del coatí fue lanzarse sobre la pecosa y encestarle buenos garrazos sobre su cara mientras la pecosa daba vueltas con tal de sacarse encima al pequeño mamífero.

La pequeña batalla entre Candy y Clin se trasladó a la bañera mientras caían al agua haciendo un pequeño desastre sobretodo el coatí que usaba la manguera para rociar a la pobre pecosa que ahora estaba más arruinada que nunca, ahora estaba como una de esas chicas supermodelos de comerciales, ya saben las clásicas chicas de camisas mojadas.

Annie también había llegado a dar una visita al orfanatorio que la vio en su infancia, también desempeñaba en algunos labores sean domesticas o culinarias, quizás no superaba a su amiga en ese tipo de cosas pero al menos demostraba empeño como esfuerzo en intentar hacerlo bien. La pelinegra pasó por los baños hasta toparse con aquella escena, su amiga estaba gruñendo de ira mientras el coatí estaba en las mismas.

La pobre pecosa se enrollaba la camisa de la parte baja para escurrirla, salió de la bañera mientras se veía como un completo desastre, toda mojada con el cabello caído y su ropa humeda pero había algo que dejó sin habla a la infortunada ojiazul fue que de todo la ropa mojada resaltaba cierto par de… Motivos por la que su amiga era una completa idiota y aparte jugando a las luchas con Clin en la bañera.

El lugar estaba con charcos en todas partes, las paredes húmedas y pelo en la bañera junto con jabón en todos lados pero la pobre Annie estaba más impactada cuando veía los pechos de su amiga que resaltaban de entre toda la humedad más aparte se veía que usaba un muy bonito brassier rojo… Eso era para morirse e ir al infierno para quedarse por siempre.

La pobre Annie estaba en un completo conflicto mental, amar a alguien es muy bonito y todo pero cuando se ama a alguien idiota de ojos verdes con pecas con coletas onduladas más con su rubio natural acompañado de un cuerpo marcado pero delineado… Entonces la deseaba como nunca, quería que ese Tarzán Pecoso demostraría su hombría femenina en las sábanas nocturnas, demostrando esa fiereza digna de un autentico rey salvaje mientras la ojiazul sucumbiría con las uñas grabadas repitiendo su nombre constantemente, implorando con su voz más sensaciones y más olas que recorrieran su mente hasta saciarse.

Era víctima del deseo carnal como mental hacia su amiga pecosa, fantasía sexual para unos, fantasía masturbatoria para otros pero era solo eso: Deseo, demasiado deseo. Estaba enamorada de Candy, de hecho, en tan solo pensar estar al lado de su amiga era como algo para sobrevivir, lo necesitaba y aparte más que una hierba.

Quería ir más allá… Si tan solo su amiga no se quitara la camisa como pantalón hasta dejarse en interiores, el brassier rojo y esas bragas negras con dibujito de corazón… Confirmado, Annie Britter era bienvenida al infierno, con nombre y cuerpo propio obviamente… Y para colmo significaba caramelo en inglés, ¡Mierda!

Era en momentos como estos donde Annie quería estar a su lado y quizás saborear la dulce y azucarada sensación de la gloria desde su boca hasta su cuerpo. Estos malditos pensamientos inundaban su mente y aunque se sentía incomoda por verla de esta manera a pesar de que ni eran ni amigas ni novias, eran amantes… No podía parar de hacerlo y por alguna razón esa rubia estúpida la hacía sufrir y mucho… Pecas del averno.

-Annie, ¿Estás bien?- La rubia miraba a su amiga la cual estaba con cara de estar en las nubes hasta que la pobre pelinegra entró a la realidad: Maldita sea, Candy en calzones y el baño estaba hecho un desastre

-¡Ay Dios!- La pobre se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras se daba la bendición, rezó el padre nuestro, se fue para regresar con la Sagrada Biblia para encestarle unos buenos golpes en la cara pero no conforme con eso sacó un crucifijo de madera mientras retaba a su amiga a librarse del pecado, el pecado de la carne.

-¡Aléjate de mí, estúpido y sensual demonio! ¡Tienes los ojos rojos!- Ahora golpeaba a su pobre amiga con el crucifijo- ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Aléjate escoria inmunda! ¡Pervertida! ¡Maldita pecosa del infierno!

La paliza seguía y seguía hasta que la pobre pecosa en pantsus estaba en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza mientras una horrible pila de chichones sobresalía de su cabello junto a un puchero de dolor estilo anime. Después volvieron a la normalidad, donde la pecosa miraba a su amiga mientras ésta salió de su mundo y gritó de terror

-¡Hyaa!... Candy, no me asustes así- Respondió nerviosamente mientras intentaba mantener su vista en sus ojos, si tan sólo ella no usaría esa ropa interior… El pecado de la carne con BBQ incluido

-Perdón, es que te ves algo pensativa

-Pienso en el calor que hace, solo eso- Sus ojos la traicionaron viendo sus pechos que por cierto eran un poco iguales que los suyos, pero dos centímetros hacían la diferencia (Annie 78, Candy 80)… Pecado de la carne

-Bien, te entiendo, pero si te sientes mal, dímelo

-Seguro

-¿Annie?- Alzó una ceja

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde miras?- Dijo la pecosa mientras daba en la vista de su amiga, sus pechos eran el centro de atención a lo cual se cubrió con ambos brazos… O es que eso era parte de su plan maligno de provocarla

-¿Eh?- Ahora la pobre ojiazul estaba con una cara de WTF mientras miraba por todos lados hasta mirar el cabello o los ojos verdes o quizás las pecas pero dos melones ejercían un dominio sobre su cerebro- ¡Ah!... ¡No es nada!

-Jum… ¿Segura?- Entrecerró los ojos muy al estilo del meme Challenge Accepted

-¡Segura!

Un momento de silencio invadió la escena mientras el pobre coatí como la enorme San Bernardo no entendían que diablos estaba sucediendo, de hecho el pobre mamífero de piel blanca sabía a qué venía esto y en que terminaba esto por lo cual se montó en la enorme canina señalando que debían ir a dormir afuera en la sala o en uno de los cuartos, ya saben, podría venir el Ayuwoki.

Yendo a la escena ambas se miraban fijamente

-Pervertida- Señaló Candy con el dedo junto a una mirada muy seria como si juzgara a un ser vivo

-¿Eh?- Annie quedó boquiabierta con ojos en plato mientras su rostro era como un tomate en llamas

-Lo digo por hace unos minutos

-Perdóname- La pobre pelinegra lloró al estilo anime mientras suplicó y estaba roja de la vergüenza… Pecados de la carne

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada-

-Candy…-Ayudó a parar a su amiga mientras tomaba sus mejillas, la pobre tímida ladeaba su mirada pero era inevitable ver ese lado humilde y caritativo de la pecosa

-Esto no es divertido si no viera tus reacciones- Sonrió infantilmente mientras la pelinegra llegó al fondo, todo era un plan malvado para sacar a la luz su lado pervertido

-Te aprovechas…

-¿De tu nobleza?

-Hija de…-Infló las mejillas, a eso se refería con que Candy la hacía sufrir, al menos logró librarse de ver todo su cuerpo secado y la ropa interior humeda sobretodo la braga negra que resaltaba cierta V a la inversa… Deseaba patearle ahí con tal de no hacerle volar el cerebro

Ahora el momento cambió cuando ahora Annie tomó el papel del interrogatorio

-Candy

-Que pasa… Mi amor- Una vez más la pobre pelinegra le encestó una sagrada lección de vida usando la Biblia como arma e instrumento de la justicia de Dios (Ustedes entienden) haciendo que la pobre pecadora se sobara la cabeza con un puchero triste más con otra pila de chichones

-¿Qué demonios hacías en el baño?

-De hecho yo estaba…

-¡No quiero tu explicación!- Cortó- Y aparte estás en ropa interior, ¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?!

-Por qué…

-¿Por qué qué?

-Yo solo estaba bañando a Miena junto con Clin pero ya sabes cómo es ella- Lloriqueó con dar de pedir clemencia por su vida, bueno su cabeza, ya tenía bastantes chichones que le carcomían de dolor y sufrimiento

-¡Eso no es realmente una respuesta!- Le encestó un coscorrón al estilo Don Ramón para luego irse de aquí, que la pecosa limpiara el desastre que dejó y de paso dar la queja a las dos novicias fundadoras al día siguiente pero la ojiverde la detuvo con solo sus palabras

-¡Espera un segundo, Annie!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo otra cosa que decirte

-Que sea rápido, quiero ir a dormir

La rubia suspiró en silencio mientras pensaba mentalmente en las palabras que debía usar y decir

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

-…-La pobre quedó muda como ruborizada aunque su molestia desaparecía, no por la proposición de la rubia pecosa sino de aquellos recuerdos cuando eran niñas

-¿Cómo cuando nos bañábamos y jugábamos juntas?

-De hecho…- La rubia tenía un liguero rojo en sus pómulos junto con una mirada algo seria, era de esas que con tan solo detenerse ya te dabas de cuenta que ella tenía ganas o necesidad de algo- Como cuando te bañas con Archie y luego tú con él- Como se temía, la rubia quería tener un momento a solas con la pelinegra la cual se molestó.

Su amiga se pasaba de obsesiva, bueno lo hacían pero todos los días y en todo momento no daban bueno, pareciera que más que su mejor amiga o amante era una maldita psicópata obsesionada con su cuerpo… El sexo era como una maldita droga o la afición de Candy por el heavy metal, como sea, esa rubia estaba loca, así que no hay sexo.

Pero la rubia la detuvo con sus manos, una en cada brazo, era como si le dijera "No me dejes mientras te hablo" en junta a una mirada seria que reflejaba una especie de colmillo en sus verdes ojos, esa mirada decía "Haz lo que te diga, es una orden" y luego sentía como unas garras tomaban su cadera…

Maldita sea, Tarzán comenzaba a desencadenarse mientras la pobre Annie no podía hacer nada, roja, muda, congelada por esos verdes y esa seducción en su ceño junto a esas manos y ese hermoso pero fornido cuerpo de Venus… Su amiga con tan solo una mirada o un toque la embelesaba, era suave, caliente, agradable… Candy era su Universo y por ella daría todo por ella e incluso su cuerpo si así lo quisiera.

La pobre ojiazul bajó la mirada mientras inconscientemente ponía sus manos sobre sus pechos mientras esas manos ahora se tenían de la cadera sólo que ese toque era violento, era tranquilo y dulce.

-Candy… Bueno, con lo de Archie… Yo solo

-Annie, ¿Desde cuándo vas por ahí atendiendo a ese bastardo?-¿Bastardo? Si él era uno de sus mejores amigos, él no era una mala persona y aparte era una persona elegante y agradable, cosas que la ojiazul amaba de él, por desgracia Candy era su amante entre las sombras y ella podía desatar su lado oscuro en cualquier momento.

Los amigos y la familia no valían nada, lo único en la mente de la pecosa era el simple "Soy tu amante, no eres de nadie más"… Era mejor resignarse antes de que las cosas salieran con un final nada prometedor

-Eso no es ese digno de una dama- Recalcó la ojiverde, la pelinegra reaccionó alejándose un poco de ella mientras el ambiente ahora era algo silencioso como tenso, probablemente ya todos los niños como las dos novicias fundían sus mentes en el mundo de Morfeo a lo cual debían hablar como quisieran pero debían modular desde el vocabulario hasta el tono de voz.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Candy?- Reclamó la pelinegra entrando un poco en miedo-Todo lo que hice fue lavarle el pelo pero nunca lo…

-¿Lavar su cabello?- Alzó una mirada como si le dijera "No te la creo" y en menos la ojiverde abrazó a su amiga, bajó su cabeza para encajar sobre sus pechos mientras hacía una mirada tierna de chachorrito triste- ¡No, no dejaré que Archie te tenga! ¡Eres mía!

La pecosa en un intento de demostrar su territorio infló las mejillas mientras abrazaba a su amiga de ojos azules sin quitar su mentón de los pechos de la pobre Annie la cual estaba sin mover ni un solo dedo, estaba a su merced

-Annie… Te ordeno que me laves mi cabello- Le ordenó mientras logró su cometido, ver a su amante paralizada y sin habla era un indicio de que ya la había subyugado a sus ojos verdes

-Quiero que me lo hagas como yo a ti…- Su voz ahora como el de una niña pequeña- Quiero bañarme contigo, Annie

-No voy a meterme en el baño contigo-Suspiró mientras se rascaba el cuello pero no contaba con que la rubia usara su famoso Drama no Jutsu, ya saben ojos llorosos, una cara rota aunque lo raro es que le salieron orejas y colitas de perro y su drama era al más puro estilo humorístico de un anime

-¡No es justo! ¡Lava mi cabello! ¡Lávame los pechos!- Ahora agitaba los brazos mientras su llanto tiraba al de un llanto de una loli que quiere toda la atención-¡Lávame ahí abajo! ¡Lávame por todas partes!-

Ahora era una chibi con orejas y colita de perro, ambas del color rubio de su cabello a lo cual su amiga alzó a la pobre rubia para abrazarla mientras ésta movía su colita, hasta que la pobre pelinegra decidió resignarse frente a esa faceta kawaii de su amiga, era inevitable dar un no como respuesta pero antes debía aclarar ciertos problemas como limpiar el desastre como tratar de limpiar esa bola de pelos en la bañera como en limpiar esos pequeños charcos dejados por la pelea entre Candy y Clin.

Annie decidió a aceptar la oferta algo provocativa de la rubia mientras le daba pequeños empujones con tal de sacarla del lugar ya que debía preparar la limpieza como la preparación del baño caliente

-Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo Candy. Así que si por favor espera aquí un segundo- Decidió dejar a la pecosa a un pasillo cercano al baño mientras ésta se sentaba en el suelo mientras hacía un bufido de enojo con las mejillas infladas

-Solo déjame ir a terminar de limpiar primero- Recalcó la pelinegra mientras traía un trapero como algunos guantes e implementos de aseo, la rubia por el otro lado estaba enfadada como triste, quería que ella como su amante la pasarían juntas en la bañera, sobretodo Annie lavándole el cabello mientras Candy reiría como una niña pero pareciera una ilusión muy bien pensada, la pecosa ojiverde en medio de su enojo y frustración decía

-Demonios, ¿Cuál es el punto de ser feliz si no puedo hacer lo que quiero?

-Quiero decir que podrías haberme preguntado antes, ¿Sabes?- Se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra desde los baños mientras la rubia pecosa seguía estando sentada con su bufido inflado, de pronto sintió que algo cubría su cuerpo sobretodo su espalda, como esa sensación cuando dan un abrigo al desamparado.

Su mirada con la de Annie la cual estaba sonriente probablemente por el bufido de enfado o porque sentía lastima de su amiga que estaba en ropa interior y sin nada que ponerse a pesar de que era verano. Candy quedaba de piedra pero después hacía una pequeña sonrisa mientras su cuerpo entraba en calor, bueno su corazón daba comienzo a eso.

-Candy, si solo me hubieras avisado un poco de que querías tener un momento conmigo, estaría más que feliz- La pelinegra decidió sentarse de rodillas frente a la pecosa, la tímida estaba roja pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar sus miedos e inseguridades estando junto a su amiga… Pensándolo daría el seguir en plan amantes.

-Hago todo esto porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y mi amante-La pecosa quedó sonrojada mientras decidió aferrarse la chaqueta verde que llevaba puesta su amada niña timida tonta al llegar al orfanato

-¿Fue realmente todo lo que planeaste mientras me esperabas?

-¿A qué refieres Annie?

-Ya sabes, lo del baño, tú y Clin, la bañera

-Ah no, no es como tú crees- De hecho la rubia pecosa trataba de aclarar los sucesos- Ya te dije que íbamos a bañar a Miena, Clin peleamos porque me reí de él y bueno esto…Sus mejillas fueron tomadas mientras ahora el tacto de su amiga estaba sobre el cuello de la chaqueta para luego buscar la cremallera y el jersey para cerrar la chaqueta no sin antes hacer que la ojiverde se parara un poco.

-No quisiera que te enfriaras mucho- Sonrió infantilmente mientras su vista se enfocaba en sus labios, sus dulces carmesís, probar su maquillaje con aroma de frutos rojos pero se acortó de algo, se paró y decidió buscar ese algo

-Me llevará un poco preparar el baño- La pelinegra se paró mientras se decía a través de los pasillos- ¿Dónde dejé el ventilador esta vez?

La rubia decidió aferrarse frente a ese lindo olor de su amiga, era del mismo perfume q ue usaba la pecosa pero aun así era más potente como agradable, quizás dulce y algo tranqulizante, su olfato estaba en ese pequeño estado de éxtasis mientras tanto la pelinegra encontró un ventilador mediano para conectarlo en el baño y en menos de nada iba a preparar el agua.

-Bien, Annie- Se paró de su sitio mientras sonreía con delicadeza a su amante la cual estaba muda de la sorpresa de que su amiga quería bañarse sola, la pecosa en verdad se sentía culpable, amaba mucho a su amiga pero se pasó de la raya con insultar a uno de sus amigos, él no tenía la culpa sino los celos y la frustración que la carcomían

-Lo haremos a tu manera y lamento por involucrarse

-Candy…

La pecosa se rió levemente sobre todo cuando la pelinegra estaba sonrojada y una vez más su vista la traicionó sólo que veía sus curvadas y delineadas piernas, de hecho el sonrojo de la ojiazul la hacía ver tierna como adorable

\- Annie, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y mi linda amante

-Me la devolviste, ¿Verdad?- La temida infló las mejillas mientras la rubia pecosa las desinfló con sus dedos para luego rozar de manera dulce y lenta sus labios con los suyos mientras la pelinegra se dejaba llevar por ese tacto, esa sensación suave, caliente y agradable al sentir la lengua de su amiga hasta que se separaron, Annie estaba con ese rojo mientras Candy la miraba fijamente con su sonriente actitud

-Candy… Creo que estoy al cien…

-Entonces resulta que eres una aprovechada

-¡No lo soy!- La timida hacía un bufido de enojo mientras la pecosa se reía levemente como si se burlara de esa faceta bien kawaii de su amiga- Como quisiera ser una aprovechada como tú

-Entonces tomaré ventaja de que no puedes pensar claramente cuando estás de mí- Le señaló con la mirada a lo que estaba mirando, una vez más la propia vista de Annie la traicionó y los pechos de la pecosa con los suyos eran el punto de atención sobretodo los pechos de Candy junto a ese lindo brassier rojo lo que hizo que su amiga quedara como una estatua en blanco

-Cómo quisiera quitarte la inocencia, Candy- Dijo en voz baja con tal de contenerse

-No importas como lo veas, yo tengo el mando- La pelinegra decidió entonces ir de la mano con la rubia para entrar al baño, cerrar la puerta del lugar, encender el ventilador, unos chapuzones y las luces apagadas pero no se preocupen, nuestra versión retro de Hinata Hyuga se trajo unas lámparas y una vez esas dos singulares amigas tuvieron su velada sin saber que el coatí mascota como la enorme San Bernardo eran testigos visuales como orales de todos los sonidos y voces que surgían de ahí y por mayoría… Tal como se temía aquella voz resonante era la de Annie, ya saben, Candy tenía el mando en estos asuntos.


End file.
